


I love you

by Valerie33



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie33/pseuds/Valerie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wanted to Tell Double D, something important, why not do it with a song. This has malexmale relationships. Don't like? Go somewhere eles. Kevedd. Dedicated to the lovely Kevedd  fandom of Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

So hello everyone. I had to get this out of my system I’ve been dying to write Kevedd. If you don't know about it go on Tumblr, tag name Kevedd, and, see the madness. :)

 

This chapter is dedicated to all the Kevedd fandom. I love you guys. <3

Song is 1234, by The plain white Tee's.

I don't own Ed, Edd, Eddy and, make no profit from them. 

 

I love you. 

 

Warnings  
MalexMale  
Fluff  
Feel overload

 

 

“Kevin I don't see it necessary to pull me in, such a manner, where is our destination?” Said a flustered Double D. Kevin shot him a grin leading him into the auditorium for his surprise. They have been dating for six months now and, he had to get this off his chest. 

 

They've made it inside the darkened auditorium to see one stage light on a single chair with a guitar resting besides it. Tugging Double D hand, he lead him to the front seats sitting him down front row center. DD, squeaked placing his bottom on the chair. Turning his sky blue gaze to Kevin he gave him a confused look.

 

“K-Kevin, Might I inquire what all this is about?” said Double D meekly.

 

“Kevin paused his walking to turn around and, gaze at his boyfriend. 

“Just trust me okay” Said Kevin.

A blush has already formed on Double D's face as he clutched his hands to his chest.

Kevin sat himself down in the chair slinging the guitar onto his lap. Kevin looked out in the darkness looking straight into Double D's eyes.

 

“I've been meaning to get this off my chest for awhile and, I didn't know how at first” he said. Given a huge sigh he continued “Thankfully, I found a great way how” he said giving him a huge smile.

“But” Double D said.

 

“Just hear me out okay?” interrupted Kevin. 

 

Double D nodded sitting back in his chair. 

 

'Here goes nothing' Thought Kevin. Removing the pic from the base of the strumming chords on the tuned guitar. Staring into Double D's eyes he began his song.

 

“One, one, one two three four” 

Kevin started playing the cords to the song. 

“Give me more loving than I ever had”

“Make it all better when I’m feeling sad”

“Tell me I’m special even though, I know I’m not”

 

Double D eyes widen as his blush intensified tenfold bring his hands to his mouth.  
Tears formed in his eyes as Kevin continued his song. 

 

“Make me feel so good, when it hurt so bad”

 

“Barley getting mad”

 

“I'm so glad that I found you, I love being around you”

 

Double D started chocking up the tears flowing freely now. 

 

“You make it as easy” 

 

Kevin smiled at him in a loving manner. while he sang the next verse of this song, he composed just, for him. 

“You make it easy as, 1-2-1-2-3-4” 

“There’s only one thing, to do”

“Three words for you”

 

“I love you”

 

Double D gasped sniffing a bit, looking deeply into Kevin's eyes. Kevin confirmed it by giving him a small nod. Double D smiled at him. 

 

“There's only one way to say those three words” 

“And, that's what I’ll do”

“I love you”

Kevin pointed at him, bringing his the pick back to resume the song.

 

“Give me more loving from the very start”

“Piece me back together, when I fall apart” 

 

“Tell me things that you don't even tell your closes friends”

At this part Kevin rolled his eyes playfully. Double D giggled into his hand knowing full well who was referring too. 

 

“Make me feel good, when I hurt so bad”

“Best that I've had”

“I'm so glad I found you”

“I love being around you”

“You make it easy”

 

“As as easy as 1,1,2,3,4”

“There's only one thing to do, three words”

“For you”

“I love you”

“There's only one way to say, those three words”

“That’s what I’ll do” 

“I love you”

“I love you”

 

Kevin stood from his chair making his way to the edge of the stage. Double D met him halfway, as Kevin knelt before him. Still strumming and singing the song looking down at Double D.

 

“You make it easy”

“As easy, as 1,1,2,3,4,” 

“There's only one thing, to do”

”Three words for you”

“I love you”

 

Double D looked up into Kevin's eyes feeling so much love, he could positivity burst. He couldn't believe that Kevin was his. It had been a little rocky at first for their friends to accept it but, eventually they had and, welcomed it. He was grateful for the children of the cull-d-sac. He wouldn't change them for the world. 

 

 

“You make it easy”

“It's easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4”

 

“There's one thing to do, three words for you”

“I love you”

“There's only one way to say, those three words”

“That's what I’ll do”  
“I love you”

 

“I love you”

 

Kevin reached for Double D's face cupping it in his hand gently wiping the tears that had formed.

“I mean it baby” Said Kevin.

“I love you”

Double D sniffed placing his hand on top of Kevin's giving him a big smile.

“And, I you”

 

They both leaned forward to seal it with a kiss.

 

Le FIN~

 

So yeah. What did you guys think? Pretty crappy huh? Yeah, I defiantly need more work with this fandom. Anyways, check me out on tumblr, I am Wearethenats. LUL didn't see that coming hmm? As for my other works, yeahhh i'll get to them eventually. 

Laters Nerds.


End file.
